eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ankh-Bot
Ankh-Bot Inspired by a TW creationv(miniature household golems patterned after fan-bearer stands found in the pharaoh Tutankhamun’s tomb) encountered in the East (and examples of which were brought back by the Wayfinders), these little robot drones were first created by Wayfinder Tinkers and appeared with members of that Tribe, but quickly became favored by Clan Shelley’s Tanglers as well, in keeping with their neo-Egyptian theme. Description Resembling an upright ankh symbol, roughly eighteen inches tall, the Ankh-bot is really a small robot familiar, servant, and watchguard, roughly equivalent to a pre-Rifts ‘Pup Scout’. The ‘head’ loop serves as an antenna and grab-handle for quickly picking up and carrying the mini-bot.. The ankh-bot’s eyes are really mounted in the ends of the crossbar under the loop. Two arms jut from under the crossbar, and two legs emerge from either side of the ‘stem post’. Ankh-bots are normally mute, but can communicate via radio transmission, cell-phone text, alert buzzer, or by flashing their glow-lights to get others’ attention. Use Ankh-bots serve their masters as domestics, cleaning up, doing minor repairs, monitoring household systems, fetching and carrying, but they also serve as mobile security alarms and can even perform some basic defense. While ankh-bots may appear ineffectual in high-powered combat, and eve comical, they are not to be underestimated. Indeed, one bandit who encountered them and thought it a simple matter to kick one away through its head loop instead found his leg entangled in it, and the small robot quickly making its way up the entrapped appendage to get up close and personal. And they are fully able to pick up and use weapons, such as vibroblades, energy pistols, and staffs (the laser fan-blaster is a common weapon assigned to ankh-bots). Abilities Destroying the head loop only deprives the ‘bot of its motion detection and radio capabilities. Special Systems Locking Joints The Ankh-Bot can locks its joints and appear as an inanimate object. Also useful if it's holding something. 180-Swivel Joints The Ankh-bot’s arms can rotate to the back as effectively as they can to the front. Glow-Strip A fluorescent band around the head loop lights up bright enough to illuminate a room. Radio 5 mile range. Weapons Systems None, but can pick up and use weapons (see programming) Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs in the Ankh-bots. Most are kept as simple drones, but a few owners have infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Typically has the following: * Math: Basic 96% * Radio: Basic 98% * Language/Literacy: -3 of choice, all at 92% * Climbing 70% * General Repair and Maintenance 90% * 2 Domestic skills of choice (except Singing), each at 80% * Hand to Hand: Basic at 5th level proficiency * W.P. Knife * W.P. Energy Pistol * W.P. Staff * W.P. Spear If awakened, the Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Ankh-bot intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Domestic, Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits) Combat Ankh-Bots are not designed for combat, however they have some programming to use any weapon they can pick up, or have installed, such as cybernetic weapons like laser fingers or vibro blades. Ankh-Bots are more used as sentries and will alert their masters of intruders or strange events. Category:Ankh-Bot Category:Clan Shelley Category:Drone